A New Friend
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Wendy tries to befriend Captain James Hook's disfigured betrothed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, The Play's the Thing, Immortal Pan, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

''Let's play a game,'' Wendy said to Michael and John. She saw their smiles. ''Tag?'' She viewed Michael and John nodding at the same time. ''One rule. No flying.''

''YOU'RE IT, WENDY!'' Michael said before he ran from her.

Wendy smiled as she ran to Michael. She ceased running after she viewed Captain Hook walking ahead of his pirate crew and a blanket-clad form. Her eyes widened. *If Captain Hook finds me here...*

Wendy remembered Captain Hook capturing her and chaining her on a plank a few days ago. Bait for Peter Pan. She smiled as soon as Peter arrived and carried her far from Captain Hook. The memory ended.

Wendy viewed Captain Hook pausing and turning to the blanket-clad form. *I remember always seeing that form with Captain Hook recently.* She watched as Captain Hook scowled. Her eyes settled on the slouching form.

''You're exhausted, Cecilia. You're useless in case Peter Pan prevents me from capturing Wendy and using her as bait. I remember your tears during your embrace a few hours ago. You loathe the thought of someone injuring me. That's why you're with me now,'' Captain Hook said. He turned and walked ahead of Cecilia another time.

Wendy blinked twice. She tilted her head to one side. ''Cecilia?'' She viewed Captain Hook walking far from her. Wendy turned to John and Michael after they appeared. ''I never forgot about the game.''

''How come you're not tagging us?'' John asked.

''I saw Captain Hook. He looked for me. Captain Hook wished to capture me and use me as bait for Peter.'' She heard Michael and John as they gasped. ''I also saw a blanket-clad form with Captain Hook. He mentioned her. Cecilia.''

''Do you know why Cecilia is wearing a blanket? Why is she with Captain Hook?'' John asked.

''I have no idea,'' Wendy said. She saw a sudden frown on Michael's face.

''I'm hungry,'' Michael said.

Wendy's smile returned. ''Let's gather berries.'' She watched as Michael smiled and nodded at the same time. She flew to a berry shrub.

After obtaining a few berries, Wendy looked back. She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy viewed Cecilia resting by a tree. Her eyes widened again. They settled on the blanket concealing the latter's entire body and face. Wendy approached Cecilia at a snail's pace. She remembered viewing her slouching earlier. She suddenly wondered if Captain Hook used her to trap his enemies.

*Another step and Cecilia will sit up before she wraps her arms around me* Wendy thought. She gasped and stepped back after Cecilia sat up. Wendy viewed Cecilia opening her eyes and stretching. She stepped back again the minute she saw Cecilia's wide eyes.

Wendy heard footsteps before John and Michael appeared near her.

''That's Cecilia?'' John wished to know. He viewed Wendy nodding.

Wendy hesitated to introduce herself. *I remember Captain Hook mentioning me near Cecilia earlier. Cecilia won't capture me if she doesn't know me. She never saw me.*

''Why are you with Captain Hook?'' Michael asked. He watched as Cecilia blinked twice. Michael tilted his head to one side after she revealed her hand. He saw a ring on her finger. Michael gasped. ''You're Captain Hook's wife?!''

Wendy and John gasped at the same time. They viewed Cecilia shaking her head.

''You're engaged?'' Wendy asked. She watched as Cecilia nodded at a snail's pace.

''How did you come across Captain Hook?'' John asked.

Cecilia pointed to the quill pen and paper John had. She took them and wrote something. She eventually gave the paper to Wendy.

All three siblings gasped as they read Cecilia's reply.


	3. Chapter 3

''I was Midshipman James Hook's betrothed many years ago. I wished to join him before Captain Jasper Hook's crew captured me with a ship. My betrothed was never a merchant. He was a pirate just like his brother. A golden idol replaced me. I refused to marry him as tears ran down my face.

Captain Jasper Hook wanted me to walk the plank before one certain idea formed. He and his men took me to another area of his ship. Captain Jasper Hook's men held my arms as I struggled. I gasped after another man approached me with a dagger. I won't reveal how the pirates tormented me. I was returned to Midshipman James Hook. His eyes widened after he saw my new face. He stepped back.

Captain Jasper Hook was going to sell me to a fair after he disfigured me and removed my tongue. Something interesting. Midshipman James Hook wished to visit me at the fair at least once a year. I always suffered at the fair. Others always gasped when they viewed me on many stages. I remember revealing tears in tents.

James was with me once a year just like he said. He always revealed tears near me. I was always in his arms before he kissed me. Even when he was Captain James Hook. He wished to save up enough money to buy me. Captain James Hook suffered with me.

There were others near me. A knife thrower with a sword swallower and a fire breather. They never liked James. They assumed he was going to capture me.

The knife thrower and his companions were also why I suffered. They didn't do anything about it.

I remember the knife thrower trying to attack James from behind. I also remember James dodging the knife he threw. James was just trying to protect me from him.

A few years later, Captain James Hook bought me at the fair. We were happy with one another. I consented to be his wife a little after he took me to his ship.''


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy ceased reading. She focused on Cecilia another time. ''You poor thing.'' Wendy glanced at the berries she held. She turned to Cecilia. ''Are you hungry?''

Cecilia nodded and took three berries. She pulled the blanket down so that her long teeth were revealed. She ate all berries. Cecilia viewed Michael trembling and stepping back. She also saw tears in his eyes. She used the blanket to conceal her mouth.

''Cecilia isn't our enemy, Michael,'' Wendy said. She almost forgot about Captain Hook. She watched as Michael smiled another time. Wendy turned to Cecilia. ''My brothers and I played a game. Tag,'' she said.

Cecilia stood and tilted her head to one side. She stepped back after Wendy tapped her arm.

''YOU'RE IT!'' Michael said to Cecilia.

''Tag us,'' John said.

Cecilia viewed Wendy and her brothers scattering. After running to John, she tapped him on the arm. She ran from him. She stopped running as soon as she viewed Captain Hook walking by many trees.

''Cecilia?'' Worry filled Captain Hook's eyes as he searched for her.

Cecilia glanced from Captain Hook to Wendy.

''Do you wish to be with Captain Hook?'' She watched as Cecilia nodded at a snail's pace. ''Captain Hook is still the man you cherish. You'll always be our friend,'' Wendy said. She found herself in Cecilia's arms. She was released before Cecilia ran to Captain Hook.

A smile materialized on Captain Hook's face after he saw Cecilia. He embraced Cecilia and kissed her for a few moments. He released her. ''We can search for Wendy later,'' Captain Hook said.

Cecilia viewed Captain Hook's crew appearing before she walked near them. She looked back. Cecilia nodded after she saw Wendy with John and Michael. She never forgot about her new friends.

THE END


End file.
